


Tracy Dating Drabbles

by JMount74



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: A collection of drabbles of our boys helping/hindering their brothers dating.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soniabigcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/gifts).



> This is an AU where:  
> Scott: Eagle  
> Virgil: Wolf  
> John: Cat  
> Gordon: Seal  
> Alan: Lab puppy
> 
> Thanks to Soniabigcheese for the au.

24 and needing a sudden date for a TI shindig, Scott resorted to this. With his trusty wingman by his side he was sure to score – at the dog park. Having a best friend who transformed into the most adorably fluffy wolf-dog was a chick magnet. 

Within 10 minutes there were a bevy of beauties around him, cooing over Virgil, one brave enough to drape herself over Scott. 

Virgil may do this semi-willingly, but these women were awful, and he could see Scott agreed. So he did what any wingman would do…he cocked his leg on the nearest bare leg…


	2. Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bright yellow bug and a girl with a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: For Melmac78 who prompted:
> 
> 28: What Do You Think A Cupholder Is For?

She slid into the car and they carried right on kissing. Or eating each other, as Alan would have said. But Gordon was too preoccupied to think of his little brother at the moment…

Coming up for air, she glanced around the bright yellow bug. ‘Well, that’s different,’ she said, pointing to the dual cupholder behind the gearstick. Gordon nodded. ‘Tall glass for holding burritos while driving, small glass with dog biscuits. Why? What do you think a cupholder is for?’

‘Well, cups,’ she said while thinking: ‘A man who innovates? This could be promising.’ And they resumed their activity…


	3. Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Dad is just as bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Melmac78 who prompted:
> 
> 32: I Thought You Didn’t Like Cats

Finally alone! Frantically kissing while hands roamed freely…

‘Jeff, you home?’

Jeff was busy with Lucille…

Ruth stomped up the stairs. That boy! He had a girl he wanted them to meet coming, and he wasn’t helping. She knocked loudly, paused for 30 seconds and opened the door.

Jeff was on his bed, shirt on top of a pile of clothes, stroking a cat. Puzzled, Ruth said, ‘I though you didn’t like cats?’ picked up the laundry pile and left. Lucy transformed back, hiding herself with the blanket. They sighed in relief until:

‘Jeff, you realise she took my clothes…’


	4. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott will do anything for John...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Melmac78 who prompted:
> 
> 43: Pick-up Lines Only Work When I’m Drunk

‘She’s an ornithologist, Scott, she’ll be mine completely if she sees you. Please?’ John was begging.

‘Don’t you have your own patter to get the girl?’ Scott half-heartedly grumbled. He knew he’d do it. They all knew he’d do anything for them. 

‘No. Pick-up lines only work when I’m drunk. I really like her!’ John turned on the puppy eyes.

‘Fine. Just don’t make it a habit.’ Scott transformed.

His brother was heavy, but oh so worth it. The girl took one look and said she was going to report them for keeping an eagle in captivity without a licence…


	5. Kayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's an action-packed date for Kayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Melmac78 who prompted:
> 
> 28: What Do You Think A Cupholder Is For?  
> 32: I Thought You Didn’t Like Cats  
> 43: Pick-up Lines Only Work When I’m Drunk
> 
> And said bonus if I could work all three in…so this one is 300 words, 100 per prompt.

Kayo shoved Rigby into the car, jumped in and they shot off. Some date this was, how the Hood’s goons had found out she had no idea, but they needed to get out of here…

‘Rigby, see the cupholder there?’  
‘Yeah, there’s a container in it.’  
‘Right. Carefully pick it up, open the window, open the lid and throw the contents out.’  
‘Err…ok.’

He followed her instructions to the letter and, twisting in his seat to look out the back window, he was only half surprised to see the two bikes following them swerve off the road with blown tires.

‘What else is in that cupholder?’  
‘Well, the other cup is my coffee. Why? What do you think a cup holder is for?’

He wisely refrained from answering that. What kind of family had such things in their cupholders? And did he want to know what was in the rest of the car?

Finally, they could relax now those two were gone! Only for Rigby to get the shock of his life as a ginger cat came out of nowhere and jumped on his lap, claws digging in somewhere they really shouldn’t.

‘I thought you didn’t like cats,’ he said between clenched teeth. Kayo frowned. She’d kill John later, spying on her like that, but for now… ‘Just throw him onto the back seat, he’ll be fine.’ Instead, Wayne picked the cat off his lap and cuddled him, gently stroking him until it started purring. John was going to be in so much trouble…

Rigby was sure a date should be much easier than this. What the hell had he been thinking when he’d asked her…oh yeah, he’d been drunk, and his pick-up lines only worked when he was drunk. 

Still, at least he would live to tell the tale.


	6. Alan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan's turn, and he's not faring any better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: For Katblu42 who prompted: 28: You’re a Jerk

‘You’re a jerk!’

Virgil could hear Alan shout. What had Gordon done now? 

‘God! Virg, why is Gordon our brother?’ Gordon merely smirked. ‘What did he do Allie?’ Virgil knew he’d get no peace unless Alan got it off his chest.

‘I met this really hot girl. We were surfing, having fun, I’m showing her my moves, suddenly I’m dumped in the water and she’s squealing about this cute seal. I had her, man, and then – Gordon!’

Virgil tried to keep a straight face. One day Alan would learn not to take Gordon anywhere like the rest of them had…


	7. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of all - it's Virgil's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: Can I Be Of Assistance?

That jump had been too much for his puppy form, and he was pretty sure he’d broken his leg. And since they were on the mainland, they were now sitting in a vet’s waiting room. 

‘Can I be of assistance?’ Virgil flashed a smile and they got down to business. The girl really fussed over him, and she was giving his brother the eye, but Virgil was completely ignoring it.

Calling them in, she pressed a piece of paper into Virgil’s hand, whispering ‘call me.’ Alan smirked as Virg stuttered ‘sure..’ 

A cute dog never fails to get the girl.


	8. Epilogue - Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I realised I hadn't had any brothers transform for Gordon, here he is trying to bring a date home. What will his brothers do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fictivekaleidoscope who asked for drabble challenges:  
> 15: ‘You’re breaking my heart, Babe.’  
> 87: ‘You Gave Me A Black Eye’  
> 200 words, 100 per prompt.

Gordon loved his girls. 16, Olympic champion, world record holder, they threw themselves at him.

This one was different.

He was taking her home. Jeff had said fine and rushed off to a meeting. Scott had stared until Gordon felt uncomfortable. The others just sniggered. He had flipped them off and stormed out.

Now he was unsure this was a wise idea. 

They had been greeted at the door by the biggest, blackest dog she’d ever seen, and she had immediately said she was leaving.

‘You’re breaking my heart, babe, it’s only the dog. I’ll put him outside while we’re here.’ She relented, and Gordon put a very upset Virgil out of the house. Virgil nearly bit him.

Inside, chaos reigned. A ginger cat was being chased around by a lab puppy. On seeing her the cat clawed its way up onto her shoulder while the puppy jumped up and ripped her dress.

Batting them away and taking her into the kitchen didn’t help, for on the table was a majestic eagle who chose that point to spread his wings, catching Gordon in the face.

The girl fled.

‘Oww, Scott! You’ve given me a black eye!’

The eagle merely stared.


End file.
